A Knight's Tales
100 or 369 |Level = 40}}A Knight's Tales is a secondary quest in the . :Needed: Master Magicker! : I need a hard-hineyed man who won't spill his sphincter at the sight of sorcery and can give a witch a good fecking hiding if it comes to it. You'll find me chopping wood near Fox Hollow – my name's Jacob, and chopping wood's what I do. : All you poop-for-brains feckers who think you're jesters, I'm warning you, jesting's over. : Jacob, woodcutter of Fox Hollow. Journal entry :: Geralt finds Jacob first: ::: In a loggers' clearing near the village of fox hollow, Geralt happened upon a lumberjack named Jacob. The man claimed to have recently discovered an enchanted tree that seemed straight out of Herreras Tales. He believed a young woman was imprisoned in the tree and desperately wished to free her. Though not one to believe fables and similar tales, Geralt nonetheless had to admit the tree was peculiar, for cut with an axe head it seeped not sap but human blood. :: Geralt finds the notice first: ::: A short distance from Castel Ravello, Geralt happened on a notice posted by Jacob, a lumberjack. The logger was in search of someone who had no fear of spells and could thus face a witch. This was the very description of the witcher, no two ways about it, so it was no surprise that our hero took an interest in the notice and decided to visit Jacob. : Jacob proved a true expert on tales. The lumberjack readily explained to Geralt that the woman enchanted in the tree was Daphne, transformed out of great longing due to her deep love for the knight Gareth, whose return she awaited. Gareth had gone off to scale Lynx Crag, atop which he was to find the witch who dwelled there. He was to force her to lift the drought that plagued the land. Alas, the knight had not returned, and the tale from which the logger drew his knowledge said nothing about what had befallen the knight. If there was any answer to the mystery, it could only be found on Lynx Crag. : Geralt politely asks the witch for help and trades a lock of his hair, or lifts the curse himself with Sir Gareth's bone: :: Geralt found the witch of Lynx Crag and did precisely what the knight from Herrera's tale was said to have done. He bowed before her and asked her for help. Though fussy, the witch seemed appeased and betrayed the manner in which the woman imprisoned in the tree could be freed. The success was bitter-sweet, however, as neither the witch nor the witcher could restore to the woman the life she had lost. Shortly after being freed, her spirit left this world, though it did so at peace with its fate. : Geralt lifts the curse himself, without Sir Gareth's bone: :: Upon Lynx Crag the witcher encountered the witch, but he decided not to seek her aid in freeing the woman enchanted in the tree. Our hero decided he would employ his own devices to lift the curse. He managed to free Daphne's ghost, yet her specter was crazed and filled with pain. Geralt had no choice but to defeat it. : Geralt threatens the witch into helping: :: Upon Lynx Crag the witcher encountered the witch and resolved to force her to help him. Defeated in combat, she pledged to free the cursed woman from the tree. Yet her pledge proved a ruse. Upon returning to the tree, the witcher found the lumberjack's cold corpse at its foot. Freed by the witch, the young woman's ghost, crazed with pain, had killed Jacob, then disappeared to parts unknown. Objectives * Talk to Jacob the woodcutter. * Examine the bleeding tree. * Talk to Jacob the woodcutter. (50 , Tales and Fables) * Go to Lynx Crag. * Search the hut using your Witcher Senses. (50 ) Geralt politely asks the witch for help and trades a lock of his hair: * Find the entrance to the cave under Lynx Crag. * Find Sir Gareth's remains. (Sir Gareth's bone) * Return to the bleeding tree. * Talk to Jacob the woodcutter. * Light the southern fire. * Light the eastern fire. * Light the northern fire. * Light the western fire. (150 , 100 ) Geralt lifts the curse himself: * (Optional) Find Sir Gareth's remains in the cave underneath the Witch's house * Return to the bleeding tree. * Talk to Jacob the woodcutter. * Light the southern fire. * Light the eastern fire. * Light the northern fire. * Light the western fire. * (If you didn't bring Sir Gareth's bone) Defeat the wraith from the bleeding tree. (41+150 , 100 ) Geralt threatens the witch into helping: * Defeat the witch of Lynx Crag. (57 ) * Return to the bleeding tree. * Use your Witcher Senses to find Jacob the woodcutter's tracks. * Follow the tracks to find Jacob the woodcutter. * Kill Morholt. (6 , was possessed by Daphne) * Examine the woodcutter's body. (150 + bag with 123 florens = 369 ) Trivia * Daphne (Greek: "Laurel") and the transformation into a tree comes straight from Greek mythology, where Daphne is a Naiad, who is pursued by god of sun - Apollo. One of the best known writings is possibly Metamorphoses by the Roman poet Ovid. The myth was also depicted in an opera by Richard Strauss and premiered 1938 in Dresden. * The title is a reference to The Knight's Tale, one of the many stories found within Geoffrey Chaucer's The Canterbury Tales. While the tale has nothing in common with the quest, the themes of courtly love and knightly valor are reoccurring themes within the tale. Notes * Examine everything before touching the bear hide. The option to ask the witch politely for help is only available if you discover and read "Tales and Fables", which explains the need for humility. * You can either work with the witch or do the task yourself to free her but if you anger the witch or forget the bones should you do it yourself, the wraith emerges and must be fought. Either way you can either free her soul or kill her wraith, there is not an option to set her free and keep her alive. * It is possible to take the bone of Sir Gareth from the cave even if you tell the witch that you will handle the curse by yourself. If you take the bone, the quest will go on as if you were humble with the witch and agreed to trade a lock of your hair. Gallery Tw3 Knights Tale signs for witch.png|A wall of spell enhancements does not bode well. Tw3 Knights Tale witch and her animal.png|Witch and her favorite pet Category:Blood and Wine quests